Episode 6816/6817 (13th March 2014)
Plot It's the day of Gemma's funeral and Belle prepares to speak. With all eyes on her, she begins to read the lyrics of Gemma's favourite song. Once finished, and overcome with guilt, Belle leaves the church. A worried Lisa goes after her, but Belle is nowhere to be found. Later, Chas finds letters addressed to Lisa, Dom and Sean and seems instantly alarmed. On reading the letters and hearing Belle's intentions to hand herself in, Lisa is forced to confess to Chas and Cain about what Belle has done. Meanwhile, Pete is keen to come clean about his relationship with Debbie, while she remains hesitant. Cain is surprised to see Debbie at Butlers Farm, but she quickly covers that she is there to see him and to fill him in on Ross's antics. As Debbie explains about Ashley's car and her orders that Ross pay her back, Pete realises that his brother's previous threats were serious. Elsewhere, Ruby sets off to visit William. On arrival, she finds that William has had a fall and calls a doctor to check on him. While waiting for the doctor and Seb to arrive, she is subjected to William's racist slurs, causing her to walk out. However, Ruby is quick to return when she considers her money problems and finds herself tempted by a tin of cash she has stumbled upon, though thinks better of it. Seb arrives home and soon after Ruby finds herself opening up to him as they share a drink. Also, concerned about Jacob being at the funeral, Leyla offers to take him back to hers. When Alicia arrives to pick him up, she finds him fast asleep and agrees that he can stay the night. She accepts her sister's offer of a bottle of wine. Jacob is pleased both are being amicable, but Leyla reminds him that Alicia must not know he lent her money, especially after sporting her new designer watch. Finally, Marlon inadvertently prompts Gabby to declare that she now wants to be a vegan. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *William - Dudley Sutton *Seb - James Redmond Locations *St. Mary's Church *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Field near Cricket Pavilion *William Makepeace's house *Main Street *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and corridor *Hotten Police Station - Exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at 6.45pm due to Live UEFA Europa League Football being shown directly afterwards. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns